


The Anniversary

by generalsticky



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsticky/pseuds/generalsticky
Summary: After finally being well enough to live on your own, the approaching anniversary of a past tragedy sends you on a journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing any x Reader type story, but I've had this idea for years and finally just decided to write it down. I hope it's good enough, it's such a radical departure from what I'm used to writing, but I just love Jason Voorhees so much. It was a matter of time before I wrote something about him.

To say you had been ‘traumatized’ as a child was a complete understatement. Twenty-seven years spent locked away with the memory of that horrible day repeating in your head, until the doctors managed to find the right coping mechanisms for you to push it out of your mind enough to live a close to normal life. It was only in June when your methods started to falter.

The memories kept creeping up as the day grew closer, more and more details resurfacing. By the tenth, you made up your mind. It was time to confront the past. Although the plan was that it would hopefully provide closure, the thought of it driving you even farther into your fear was ever present. Still, you were determined to get to the camp on the right day.

Driving to the place wasn’t easy, people refused to give you directions, and you could only rely on landmarks you had remembered from when you were a child. An officer of the law pulled you over, telling you it wasn’t safe to go where you were heading, and you agreed, turning around only long enough that he was off your trail before continuing. Once you saw the chains blocking your car from going any farther, you knew you had reached the right place.

The memories were flashing before your eyes rapidly. Your first time ever at camp, only allowed to go because your father pulled some strings. You couldn’t swim, and your stutter, along with the large birthmark you tried in vain to hide, made you quickly become an outcast. The only one who would even get close to you was a boy, one year older than you, who was even more of an outsider than yourself. His mother, who worked at the camp, quickly took a liking to you. His face was never an issue, you treated him like he was normal, the best friend you ever had.

You stumbled forward, slouching towards the lake, holding your head with one hand and clutching the bag with your other. Your breath quickened, and your vision was beginning to blur. Everything seemed to be spinning, and though it was dark, you saw flashes of light, flashes of life.

You had been playing tag with him, when another camper grabbed you. Your friend tried to escape and get help, but he too was caught. Chased to the docks, he was pushed over by the other campers. He couldn’t swim either, and your screams of panic were the only thing that kept you from sinking into the lake along with him. You had fainted, the memory of his face as he went under the water frozen in your vision.

You collapsed at the shore, tears streaming from your eyes. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve tried harder, done something, anything to help. You would still be here if it wasn’t for me.” Words tumbled from your lips, you shook with sobs as you opened the bag you brought with you. From out of it you pulled a small, wooden boat. Gently placing it on the water, you pushed it out into the lake. “For every birthday you should’ve celebrated, I miss you so much, Jason.”

Your grief left you blind to the world around you, until you felt something heavy grab your shoulder. “I’m sorry, I know this is private property, but today was my friend Jason’s birthday, and I’ve never been able to come back here since he died, and I just wanted to say goodbye. I’m sorry for trespassing, I’ll leave right away. I just needed closure.”You looked up behind you, wiping away your tears. It was only upon seeing the hulking figure in the mask that you froze up with fear.

Speechless, you sat there, staring in shock. You expected maybe a police officer, or an old man, not a giant in a hockey mask. With one hand still on your shoulder, he raised his mask slowly, showing features you recognized from long ago. A smile pulled across your face as you stood up. No words were exchanged as you wrapped your arms around him, tears of sorrow turning into tears of joy. Hesitantly, he returned the hug.

“Happy birthday, Jason. I’ve missed you so much.”


End file.
